


Do You Miss Me?

by carmillachangedme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Friday, laura and carmilla actually talk, this is what i wanna see happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillachangedme/pseuds/carmillachangedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is what I would like to see happen in episode 21. It is based off of the Future Friday posted by U By Kotex on Tumblr. This is my first written thing so it probably isn't that great! I would love to hear some feedback and I hope people enjoy this! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ///////////////// means a time change

Laura Hollis was going to get whiplash from the constant twist and turns that kept getting thrown at her life. How many crazy things can someone go through before they start to lose it? Earlier today she had been worried about Carmilla going out and acting out again, then she was worried because she got dragged through the door at 1 am with an arrow in her chest. Now things seemed to be normal except for the fact she’s currently hiding two vampires in the floor boards. There really never is a dull moment at Silas University. 

She’s currently sitting in the living room with Lafontaine playing chess and trying to act normal as Vordenberg’s stormtroopers search the apartment for vampires. And they totally didn't set up their table on top of one of the secret entrance ways into the tunnels that the vampires are currently hiding it. No definitely not why they set the table up there. 

After having to hurry and get Carmilla and Mattie down one of the trap door and into the tunnels, it's almost nice to sit and do something as mundane as play a board game with one of her friends. It isn't long before her mind starts to wonder again where she’s hoping Carmilla is okay and that she’s healing okay and Vordenberg doesn't find her and-

“Ow!” Lafontaine has kicked her shin under the table “What was that for?” 

“Smoke is going to start coming out of your ears if you don't stop thinking about her” 

“I’m not thinking about her, i'm just thinking about… what I… okay fine i'm thinking about her.” Laura admits while flopping back in her chair. Exhaustion is written all over her features. She hasn't slept well since the break up and now she really isn't going to sleep well with vampire hunting parties out everywhere.

“Hey, she's going to be okay. I got the arrow head out and she's a vampire. She’s probably healed up already” Laf says softly, noticing the exhaustion and worry on Laura’s face. 

“I know that. I just can't help worrying and I don't know why. I shouldnt even care anymore right? If the stupid vampire wants to go out and get herself shot why should I care” 

“Because you love her, that's why” 

“Woah now, we only dated for like a month. Theres no way I could have fallen in love with her” she says while sitting up bolt right from the shock of Laf’s comment

“Sure Laura. Well if you don't love her you sure have some strong feelings for her” 

“Well it's not like these feelings matter anymore. She broke up with me. She probably doesn't even really love me” She slouches back down in her chair, defeated by her thoughts 

“You’re kidding me right?” Lafontaine stops playing chess. They put their full attention on Laura

“What? I am not kidding. Theres no way she loves me if she left me” 

“Okay I know you are extremely naive sometimes but she seriously does love you Laura. She may have stormed out after your fight but she came back. After relentlessly teasing you and you put up the barrier, she respected it. It was literally tape over a doorway and anyone could have ripped it down but she chose to respect your space. She could have attacked any one of us as a revenge tactic, but she didnt. She could have gone out and murdered the entire campus, but she didnt. She didn't kill anyone, she didn't cross your lines, and she was still here looking over you. Even when you were being snarky to her which was proven when she stepping in to stop Mattie from tearing you apart after the debate.” Laura’s mouth has gone more and more slack as Laf delivered their speech. Shock and realization are crossing her face. 

“Holy crap. You’re right” 

“Duh, now come on frosh lets finish this chess game. I’m surprisingly into it right now” 

“No, im sorry. I think im going to go to bed. With Carmilla not here I might be able to steal the bed for a couple hours and get a good nap in. And I also need to go think about some things.” 

“Fine, but I really hope you figure out your feelings and tell Carmila you love her soon because were all getting sick of this cat and mouse game” 

“Yea, maybe I will. I just need a little more time” She gets up to go hug Lafontaine “Thanks Laf” She leaves to go climb the stairs up to the bedroom. 

What Laura and Lafontaine didn't know is that Mattie and Carmilla had been moving around the tunnels and finally settled underneath the living room and heard the entire conversation. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Hey. I know it's pretty late but I can't sleep. So I thought I would come talk to you trusty camera” 

Laura is sitting in the living room again in, but in front of her computer this time. The camera angle has changed again. She has moved the camera set up back into the living room, hopefully Carmilla doesn't care… 

“So as you saw from earlier Lafontaine told me that Carmilla had many opportunities to fully go wild but she didnt. How did I not notice this? I was so wrapped up in trying to ignore her and get over her that I never noticed.” Laura takes a moment to collect her thoughts. “But does she really love me? I do believe what Laf said is because she still cares for me, but is it love?” Laura slams her head down onto the table out of frustration. Her words now come out muffled from her face being pushed into the desk. 

“Why is it so hard to figure out feelings for someone. Why do I keep denying what Carmilla feels for me is real? I know why, it's because you’re scared to let yourself truly go. You’re scared to let someone in like that again, that's why you stupid head.” Laura now has her hands gripping her hair, her elbows on the table. She still isn't looking at the camera so she doesn't notice the figure start to come into view behind her, leaning against the door frame of the room. 

“You know what, you just have to get the words out. Just do it. You know you’ve felt it. You know it's true. You know you want to tell her. Everyone else apparently knows it as well. Just do it Laura, girl the hell up and say it!” She's no longer using her hands to support her head, she has her hands balled up into fists. 

“I love Car-” she looks up into the camera and finally sees Carmilla leaning against the door frame behind her, smirking. She whips around in surprise to face her. 

“Well don't let me interrupt you cupcake. Please continue, what were you going to say?”

“That I love caramel. Yup, thats all I was going to say” She's nervously looking everywhere but at Carmilla. She really hopes Carmilla can't see that shade of red Laura is currently turning. 

“Riveting information. Im sure your viewers are much better off knowing Laura Hollis loves caramel” Laura doesn't miss the sarcastic way Carmilla delivered the last word. Great, so she didn't hide that so well. She turns back to her computer to try and hide her face. 

“Look Carmilla, what are you doing here? It's late and you need to be sleeping to heal faster. So if you're here just to tease me you'll be disappointed because i'm not in the mood tonight” Carmilla has started to walk towards Laura, she grabs an extra chair and sets it down a respectable distance away from her. 

“Mind if I join you? I couldnt sleep either because vampire schedule kind of keeps me from sleeping at night” 

“Oh, well sure. I'm just editing earlier footage so I wont be doing anything exciting. But if you start teasing me again i'm kicking you out. I mean it, i've had a hell of a week and i'm not going to deal with your crap tonight” 

Laura focuses in on her computer screen occasionally hitting a key on her keyboard and clicking her mouse. Carmilla just sits there, staring at Laura work. 

“Did you miss me?” She hears Carmilla say after a couple minutes of silence

“Well it's kind of hard to miss someone when they’re here all the time, isn't it?.” Laura is still staring at her screen, missing the soft look on Carmilla’s face

“Thats not what I meant” Her voice has gone low and soft. Laura turns at this change. She stops editing her video and leans back in her chair. She’s staring at Carmilla, contemplating if she should go for it and tell her everything or not. Just as she goes to open her mouth and spill everything Carmilla interrupts her.

“I heard everything you and Lafontaine were talking about earlier by the way. Mattie and I had been walking through the secret passageways keeping away from the stormtroopers when we decided to stop under the living room.” She has a small smile on her face and is looking at the floor. Laura looks slightly embarrassed. 

“Crap. Ugh, okay yes I miss you.” She looks over to Carmilla “I never realized all the stuff you had been doing was because you were doing it for me. Is that really true Carm, or am I looking too far into this?” 

“Admittedly I did most of the stuff to tease you, because I love seeing you frustrated” Carmilla brings her gaze up to meet Laura’s eyes and smirks “but yes i was also sticking around here to keep an eye on you.” 

“But why? I was being childish and snarky and not nice at all towards you. Why would you ever want to put up with that?” 

“Do i really need to answer that cutie?” She raises her eyebrow at her, and Laura blushes. 

“No” She sighs deeply “I just- I know that-”

“Don't hurt yourself” 

“Shut up. Okay I know that you love me im just having a hard time believing you. Why would you, or anyone ever want to love me. Every one that says they love me walks out on me” She's looking at the floor, fidgeting with her hands.

“Laura im so-”

“No, let me finish. Everyone who’s ever loved me has walked out. That's why I said what I said in our fight. It was selfish of me to say but i've been hurt before Carmilla, and it was happening all over again and I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't lose you too and then you walked out the door. I know i've been focusing on all the weird crap thats been going on around campus, and I know that I asked too much of you but it's what I do. I see the best in everyone, even if they don't see it.” Her eyes are starting to get tears in them and she is fighting to keep her voice steady. She finally looks up to meet Carmilla’s eyes. Her face is soft and loving. “And then when you and Mattie came bursting through that door, it was like last semester all over again. I knew I couldn’t lose you for a second time. I may not know what my feelings are right now, but I definitely have strong feelings for you. I need more time then you do to figure this stuff out because i'm not as experienced. But I know that I can't lose you again.” 

“Laura” 

“Shhh. Im not done yet. What im trying to say is that im sorry for the way i've been acting. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I miss you. I need you back. I need Carmilla Karnstein back, hero or no hero. Girlfriend or not girlfriend. I understand if you don't want me back though” Her voice had been getting softer throughout the speech and trailed off at the end. She turns back towards the computer as the tears start to fall out of her eyes. 

“Come on” Carmilla has stood up and has her hand extended out to Laura. 

“What?” She wipes away some tears and looks up at Carmilla confused. 

“You look like you're about to pass out from exhaustion and my bed is far to big for one person.” Laura is still looking up at her, her head is cocked to the side like a confused puppy. Carmilla closes the small space between them and grabs Laura’s hand and pulls her up. 

“You know im bad at talking about feelings but I appreciate what you told me. Now lets go to bed before you fall down from exhaustion. We can talk more in the morning.” 

Laura turns off the camera and computer and the two of them walk off to bed hand in hand.


End file.
